After Hogwarts: Babies
by americangirl3489
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to After Hogwarts: Weddings. Now that the couples are married, it's time to have babies. Ginny Potter has been having a hard time getting pregnant. When she finally does will it last , will it make it through birth?
1. Announcememnts

A/N okay, now it's time for the fun stuff. Thanks for reading Weddings.  
Now it's time for babies.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After Hogwarts: Babies.  
  
Chapter One: Announcements.  
  
Ginny Weasley Potter looked anxiously at her pregnancy test. It had been  
three months after her marriage to Harry Potter, and they hadn't been able  
to have a baby.  
  
Ginny had been pregnant three times. Both had wanted lots of children, so  
they tried right away. Each time, Ginny miscarried. This was attempt  
number four.  
  
The test was positive, which didn't meaning anything. Tomorrow she would  
check again and it would be negative.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sure enough, the next day she tested negative. Ginny moaned in  
frustration. It wasn't fair. Her sisters in law were all pregnant.  
Hermione, Alicia, Katie, and Betsy. It wasn't fair. It was just Ginny and  
Christi. Ginny didn't feel so bad knowing that she wasn't the only one.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked downstairs. They were all still living in the  
Burrow while their houses were being put up. Ginny heard laughing and  
clapping from downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she took her usual seat next to Harry.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Christi said. She looked so happy that Ginny wanted to  
slap her it wasn't fair.  
  
"Congratulations. I was pregnant for a day, again," Ginny told everyone.  
  
"Again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Number four," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin, everything will be okay," Harry said sadly.  
  
"You're not the one who has to get pregnant," Ginny muttered. Harry  
laughed. All of a sudden, Alicia and Katie entered the kitchen followed by  
Fred and George.  
  
"Do you two have to do every damn thing together?" Katie asked sharply.  
  
"Katie, love, please, don't be mad," Fred begged.  
  
"You guys have to be absolutely identical, don't you?" Alicia asked.  
  
"But Leesh, this is an adventure," George argued.  
  
"What did they do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We're both having twins," Katie said.  
  
"They have to do everything the same," Alicia said.  
  
All of a sudden Fred and George burst out laughing. Tears of laughter  
rolled down their cheeks.  
  
"What is so funny?" Katie asked.  
  
Between gasps of air, Fred managed to answer, "You."  
  
Alicia and Katie growled and left the room. Fred and George-still laughing-  
left the room behind them.  
  
"Katie and Alicia are have two!" Ginny moaned, although she was very happy  
for her friends.  
  
Harry sighed. "Come on, Ginny."  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Attempt number five," Harry said, laughing along with everyone else.  
Ginny reluctantly followed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, the plot is that Ginny hasn't had any luck having a baby. That's  
it so far. Thanks, and please review. 


	2. Miracle

A/N okay, I have the plot all set now. Here it goes.......  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2: Miracle.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning and did her usual pregnancy test. She was  
pregnant. Ginny sighed and got dressed.  
  
Downstairs, Alicia and Katie were once again fighting with Fred and George.  
  
"I personally love the names," George told Katie.  
  
"NO!" Katie yelled.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Ginny asked, entering the room.  
  
"If they are girls he wants to nave them Fredricka and Georgicka," Katie  
complained.  
  
"I love those names," Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"And if they're boys?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Froge and Ged," Alicia said, giving Ginny a pitiful look. Gin laughed.  
  
"I'll let you decide it," Ginny said, leaving the room.  
  
She sat in the kitchen, wondering how she could be pregnant. Her time had  
passed. It wasn't possible.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said. She was the most pregnant of all the girls.  
She was four months pregnant and had a new craving for pumpkin pastries.  
  
"Hey, Mione," Ginny said.  
  
Ginny sat, worrying over this new problem. She would be pregnant for a  
day. That was all there was to it. She was sure that tomorrow she would  
take the test and it would be............................  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
..................Positive? Ginny closed her eyes and looked at the test  
again. Sure enough, she had tested positive two days in a row. Ginny felt  
a burst of confidence.  
  
Ginny skipped downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said, kissing his cheek. Harry looked up at all the  
Weasleys, very shocked at Ginny's happy mood.  
  
"Morning, Gin," Harry said, looking up at her. "Um, sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I feel wonderful, extraordinary, full of life," Ginny said, sitting  
down.  
  
"Um, Gin, is there something I don't know, something I don't want to know?"  
Harry asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Ginny said, happily.  
  
The Weasleys were dead silent. They didn't know what to say. Ginny had  
been pregnant four times already. They just exchanged looks. Ginny  
noticed.  
  
"I have been for two whole days!" She said.  
  
The Weasleys burst into applause.  
  
"Congratulations, Virginia!" Mrs. Weasley said. She embraced Ginny and the  
Harry, who hadn't moved or said anything.  
  
Harry didn't know what to believe what to say. He knew that it was a lost  
cause, Ginny couldn't.................it was attempt four............  
Anyway, it didn't matter now.  
  
Harry studied the faces of everyone at the table. All of them looked  
surprised and happy, except one. This one looked happy, but not all  
surprised. Harry stared into this face.  
  
Everyone got up to go shopping or watch a local Quidditch game. Harry knew  
this was the time.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said. She followed Harry into an empty room.  
  
"Okay, what did you do?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"You noticed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep, now spill," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, I knew that Ginny would be really depressed once she found out  
Christi was pregnant. I also knew that she would be frustrated that she  
had to wait another month. So I made a potion and put it in the water next  
to her bed. She must have drunk some, because that's the only way she  
could be pregnant," Hermione explained.  
  
"You gave her a potion?!" Harry asked, becoming angry.  
  
"Potter calm down. It's a completely natural potion that....you  
know....helps her," Hermione said.  
  
"So she can't lose the baby now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, no, she can. But she won't for a month at the least, and it makes the  
odds greater that she will give birth. After a month, her body should be  
able to handle carrying a baby. So don't worry, Harry, she'll be fine.  
Now, if you excuse me, Ron and I are going to check out the houses and see  
if we can move in before I have my baby," Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled once again amazed at Hermione. This was a miracle baby.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, I completely changed the plot. So from now on, each chapter will  
be a month. The plot has to do with after the babies are born. Thanks for  
reviews, and thanks for reading. 


	3. Month 1 The move

A/N thank you for the reviews. I hope you like chapter 3.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3: Month 1, Time to Move In.  
  
It had been a week and Ginny was still pregnant. She was so happy.  
Neither Harry nor Hermione told her about the potion.  
  
"Guess what?!" Ron said, running into the room where his family and in-laws  
were.  
  
"What," Hermione asked, munching messily on a pumpkin pastry.  
  
"They're done with all of our houses! We can move in next week!" Ron said.  
We was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Really, oh, that's wonderful, Ron! We can move in before Tabitha's born!"  
Hermione said happily.  
  
"You mean Robert," Ron said.  
  
"Tabitha," Hermione said fiercely.  
  
"Can I ask a question? Ginny asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why Tabitha and why Robert?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I like Tabitha because we can call her Tabby, like Crookshanks,"  
Hermione said, rubbing her cat under the chin.  
  
"And I like Robert because it starts with R, like Ron," Ron said. Ginny  
laughed.  
  
"Anyway, we should start getting ready to move," Fred said.  
  
"I'll help," Katie said. Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny nodded.  
  
"I think not!" George said astounded.  
  
"Why not?" Alicia asked.  
  
"You are pregnant, and we will not risk anything," Harry said. He had  
become one of the guys, never using common sense, insane, and just goofing  
off.  
  
"Fine," Ginny said, laying back on the couch.  
  
"Whatever you say," Hermione said, starting on another pumpkin pastry.  
  
"Have fun," Alicia said smiling.  
  
"And please, don't break anything," Katie said, nodding off.  
  
The guys looked at each other. That wasn't supposed to happen. But being  
men and never showing a sign of weakness, the headed upstairs to pack  
everything.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. They would be moving  
to a new house, and they wouldn't have to do any packing.  
  
Ginny felt her stomach tenderly. Thanks to this little miracle, she  
wouldn't have to spend hours packing.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A week passed and the Weasley/Potter family was ready to move. But the  
Weasley parents weren't.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, promise me that you'll owl every day, and please take care of  
the twins," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Ginny tightly.  
  
"Okay, Mum," Ginny said. She made her way over to her father.  
  
"Don't leave, please don't leave me," Mr. Weasley said, Ginny and Harry's  
toaster in his arms.  
  
"I need that, Dad," Ginny said, trying to pry it from her father's arms.  
  
"But it's so beautiful. Please don't make me part with it!" Mr. Weasley  
cried.  
  
"I'll buy you one, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, anxious to go.  
  
"But I want this one!" Mr. Weasley moaned.  
  
"I'll buy you a better one and a telephone too, so you can call Ginny,"  
Harry offered, knowing that there was no better design then this toaster.  
  
"And a rubber duck too?" Mr. Weasley asked, thinking over the offer.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, not exactly sure why Mr. Weasley would want a rubber  
duck.  
  
"Here, Gin," Mr. Weasley said, tossing Ginny her toaster and walking off  
the help the twins get their belongings in the fireplace.  
  
"We'll, bye!" Ginny said, walking over to Harry, who was waiting his turn  
to floo over to their house.  
  
"One Order Lane!" Fred yelled. Instantly, Fred, Katie, and their  
belongings were gone.  
  
"Two Order Lane," George yelled after he got his stuff and wife into the  
fireplace.  
  
"Three Order Lane," Ron yelled. The last thing Ginny saw of Hermione was  
with a box of pumpkin pastries.  
  
Harry got all of their belongings into the fireplace, and then helped Ginny  
in.  
  
"Take care of her Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, sobbing.  
  
"I will, Mrs. Weasley. Four Order Lane!" Harry yelled. Ginny felt herself  
turning and all of a sudden she was in an empty fireplace. Outside that  
fire place was a big, empty house.  
  
"Well, here we are," Harry said, helping Ginny out of the fireplace.  
  
While Harry unloaded the stuff out of the fireplace, Ginny explored the new  
house. There was one, big kitchen with a huge dining room. She counted  
two and a half bathrooms and five bedrooms. There were other rooms too,  
like for Quidditch storage, and anything else they wanted. Ginny looked  
through her new bay window. Through it, she saw Ron's house. Hermione was  
also looking through her window. He smiled at Ginny and Ginny smiled back.  
She was home.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, I'll explain the whole address thing. Order Lane, you know,  
Order of the Phoenix. Then the house numbers are in order from who was  
born first. Fred, then George, then Ron, and then Ginny. I hope you like  
this chapter. 


	4. Month 2 and the Quidditch Field

A/N okay, I'm getting confused myself. Hermione is 6 months pregnant, Katie  
and Alicia 5 months, Betsy 4 months, Christi three months, and no, Ginny 2  
months. I'm sorry with the delay with chapter 3. My computer crashed for  
about a week and I couldn't upload it. So here's chapter 4.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4: Month two and the Quidditch field.  
  
Ginny woke up in her new house, which she and Harry had finally finished  
furnishing. They had the nursery set up and waiting for little James or  
Jennifer. Everything was set. Well, almost everything.............  
  
"Quidditch!" Fred said on a cold December night.  
  
"How could we forget the Quidditch field?" Ron asked horrorstruck.  
  
"Damn, I thought they might forget," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
Ginny heard her and laughed.  
  
"We got all the balls that day in Diagon Alley," Alicia said.  
  
"All we need are the hoops and protective gear," Katie added.  
  
"So let's go get it!" Harry said, already standing by the fireplace.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, standing up.  
  
"Not you," Harry said, doing the famous Fred Weasley stare of astonishment.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You are pregnant. We will get it," Fred said. Before the girls could  
objects, the boys were in the fireplace and out of sight. The girls  
laughed.  
  
"I think I'll be pregnant all the time," Katie said, laughing.  
  
"So, what are you going to name your baby?" Hermione asked the girls.  
  
"If it's a boy, James, after Harry's dad, and Jennifer for a girl, because  
we both like the name," Ginny said, snuggling into a Gryffindor red  
armchair in her living room.  
  
"Those are wonderful names!" Katie said approvingly.  
  
"Thanks. What about you, Mione?" Ginny asked, happy and relieved that her  
family liked the names.  
  
"Well, we finally made an agreement. Robert, if a boy, and Tabitha, if a  
girl," Hermione said. The girls laughed, wondering why they hadn't thought  
of this before.  
  
"Katie, how about you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fred doesn't know this yet, but if they're two girls, Cassandra and  
Olivia. If two boys, Christopher and Terence. If a boy and a girl, Olivia  
and Christopher," Katie said. Ginny laughed, knowing that her brother  
still thought it would be Fredericka and Georgeicka, or Froge and Ged.  
  
"Pretty much the same. We're sharing names," Alicia said. Ginny nodded in  
approval.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud bang at the door. The girls whipped out  
their wands and walked carefully to the door. Katie, as the oldest, took  
it her responsibility to open the door. Katie turned the handle and yelled,  
"Flipendo!"  
  
Fred, George, Ron and Harry flew backwards, six heavy looking rings falling  
on top of them.  
  
"Oh my gawd, Wingardium Leviosa!" Ginny yelled, levitating the rings off of  
her brothers and husband.  
  
"Well hell, Katie," Fred said, brushing snow off his jacket.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Fred!" Katie said, kissing him.  
  
"We couldn't get the rings in the fireplace, so we had to apperate home,"  
Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, come in, I'll make some tea," Ginny said, rushing off the kitchen.  
The boys walked in and plunked themselves down on the couch. The girls  
looked at each other and laughed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next day, the boys set to work on setting the rings. Within ten hours  
(with food, water, bathroom, and injury breaks) the boys had the rings set  
up and a new supplies shed too.  
  
"It looks wonderful!" Ron said, his nose still bleeding.  
  
"We did a wonderful job," George said. He had a bump on his head the size  
of a snitch.  
  
"Couldn't do better," Fred said. His arm couldn't move, but he claimed  
that it was because he was so excited.  
  
"I agree," Harry said, covered from head to foot in mud.  
  
The girls admired the work, and agreed that the boys had done a wonderful  
job. On the field and on themselves.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N once again, I'm sorry for the delay. If you have any baby name  
suggestions, please let me know. Thanks for reviewing. 


	5. Month three, the Party, and Ignorant hus...

A/N Hermione-7, Alicia/Katie-6, Betsy- 5, Christi- 4, Ginny- 3.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 5: Month Three, the Baby Shower, and the Ignorant Husbands.  
  
The Weasley house was packed. Which one? The one belonging to Ron and  
Hermione Weasley, of course! But lets go back a couple days first.  
  
The Weasley/Potter family decided to throw a Baby shower. Or maybe it was  
the women of the Weasley/Potter family.  
  
"Another party?" was the boys' reactions.  
  
"Yes, this times a Baby Shower. You know where we get presents for the  
babies and hang out with our friends," Ginny explained, casually flipping  
through her Witch Weekly.  
  
"Are we invited this time?" Fred asked.  
  
"Of course not," Katie replied, double checking their guest list. "Ginny,  
did you forget about Angelina Wood?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry! I knew I was forgetting someone," Ginny said.  
  
"So where will we be during this so called 'Baby Shower'" Ron asked.  
  
"That is for us to know and you to find out," Hermione said. She was, of  
course, munching on a pumpkin pastry.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"This is cruel," Ron said on the day of the party.  
The girls had levitated four chairs in the air, and their husbands were on  
them. Since only the wizard or witch who cast the spell could break it,  
they were stuck up there.  
  
"Katie, dear, what if I have to go to the loo?" Fred asked sweetly.  
  
"Hold it in," was Katie's reply.  
  
"Alicia, love, what if the house catches fire?" George asked.  
  
"George, the house is not going to catch fire," Alicia said.  
  
"Ginny, my love, what if we get bored?" Harry asked, realizing that the  
girls were actually going to leave them up there.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Ginny said. A card table rose in the air, with a  
deck of cards on it.  
  
"Katie, please let me down," Fred whined pitifully.  
  
"No, you git. Not after what you did to our Bachelorette Party," Katie  
said.  
  
"And you're lucking we're not using the silencing charm on you," Ginny  
added.  
  
The boys looked up, finally accepting defeat. The girls smiled and walked  
downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley, Christi, and Betsy were setting up.  
  
"Step one, husbands taken care of," Alicia said, crossing that off the  
list.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping out," Ginny said, hugging her mother and  
sisters-in-law.  
  
"No problem, Gin," Christi said.  
  
"Thank you for giving us an idea on what to do with our husbands," Betsy  
said, laughing.  
  
The doorbell rang and within ten minutes, Hermione's living room was  
packed. Ginny made the rounds, talking to all of her guests. But she  
stopped to talk to her good friend from Hogwarts.  
  
"Luna!" Ginny said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Ginny, you look great!! Mercury and Venus must be in line for you!" Luna  
said. Over the years, Luna had lost most of her weirdness. Like I said,  
MOST of her weirdness.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Luna asked.  
  
"No, I wish I did though!" Ginny said, taking a seat in Ron's sacred  
Chudley Cannons chair.  
  
"What names have you picked out?" Luna asked.  
  
"James and Jennifer," Ginny answered.  
  
"I've always been partial to the name Luna," Luna said, laughing. "No,  
listen, Gin. When you give birth to this child.....just.....don't give up."  
  
"Luna, are you becoming a physic or something?" Ginny asked, joking.  
  
Luna gave Ginny a look. "Please, promise me, Virginia Weasley, promise me  
you wont give up," Luna said, looking Ginny straight in the eyes.  
  
"O....Okay," Ginny said, more than a little freaked out. She patted her  
bulging stomach gently.  
  
The party was over within a couple hours. All the girls had received  
numerous bibs, mounds of toy, and other little gadgets.  
  
"Look at this one!" Ginny said, holding up a bib that said, 'I'm Daddy's  
little Snitch'  
  
"Oh, Harry will love that," Hermione cried. The girls froze, looking at  
each other. The party had ended about an hour ago. They completely forgot  
about the boys.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, running up the stairs. The girls raced down the hall  
and into Ron and Hermione's room, where they had stashed the boys. They  
walked into the room and froze, wondering if they should yell or laugh.  
  
The boys seemed to have had a lovely time. Ron was drenched in pumpkin  
soda and his nose was bleeding again. Fred had a black eye and had a  
carrot up his nose. George was covered from head to toe in 'Sally's Extra  
Sticky Molasses, and Harry had completely lost it.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Katie asked, her eyes growing big.  
  
"Well, Fred dumped his soda on me and I accidentally hit my head on the  
table and my nose started to bleed," Ron explained.  
  
"Pig decided to take this time where I was stuck in the air to get revenge  
on me. Probably the time I cast the feather changing spell on him, and his  
feathers were bright pink. Anyway, then this git (points to Ron) pushed a  
carrot up my nose, and I think it's stuck," Fred said, attempting to take  
out the carrot.  
  
"I got in a fight with the molasses jar," George explained.  
  
"He lost," Ron commented.  
  
"Hello, Ginny! Let's chase the butterflies and run in the fields!" Harry  
said, grinning at his wife.  
  
"And what happened to Professor Lockhart over there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, that! Pig tried to hit me in the head with a wooden bat, but he hit  
Harry instead," Fred explained, still trying to get the carrot out of his  
nose.  
  
"And how the hell did you guys get food!? We didn't give you any!" Alicia  
asked.  
  
"Leesh, dear, you forgot we are wizards and we had our wands. A couple  
Accio spells later, we had our feast!" George explained.  
  
The girls began to laugh. They had married the stupidest wizards in the  
entire wizarding world. Only this could happen to them.  
  
"I caught a butterfly, Ginny love!" Harry said, grabbing Ron's sticky head.  
  
"I should be able to get him back to normal," Hermione said.  
  
"No, let's leave him like this for a while," Ginny said grinning.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N there we go! Please review! 


	6. Month four and the unexpected visitor

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I have gotten this question a lot. Christi is  
Charlie's wife, and Betsy is Bill's wife. I got this idea for this chapter  
a long time ago. And to remind you, here are the months: Hermione- 8,  
Leesh/Katie- 7, Betsy- 6, Christi- 5, and Ginny- 4.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6: Month four and the unexpected visitor.  
  
Ginny was home alone. Harry had gone to his try-out for the England  
Quidditch Team, Fred and George was at the shop, and Ron was working at his  
new job, the coach of a little league Quidditch team.  
  
Ginny sat at home, relaxing for once. She turned on a muggle thing Harry  
had bought for the house, called a television. Harry had set it so that  
they got muggle and wizard shows. Today, Ginny decided to watch a muggle  
show, called the Looney Toons. She found them very relaxing.  
  
Ginny had just settled down to watch that stupid cat try to catch that  
rather intelligent bird when there was a knock at the door. Ginny,  
assuming it was Hermione, answered it.  
  
It wasn't Hermione. At the door stood a petite little witch with fawn  
colored hair and a black robe. Ginny knew who it was.  
  
"Peggy?" Ginny asked in awe, letting her sister-in-law in.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Peggy Weasley said, walking in and facing her sister-in-law.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, motioning for Peggy to sit on a  
Gryffindor red couch.  
  
"Thank you," she said, sitting down. "I prefer Hufflepuff yellow myself."  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Peggy, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, sitting in her favorite arm  
chair.  
  
"I heard you were pregnant, so I wanted to see you," Peggy said.  
  
"Does my brother know you're here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Percy sent me. I was going to come myself anyway, for I've always seen  
you as the little sister I never had. But Percy wanted me to check up on  
you," Peggy said quietly.  
  
"Percy still cares?" Ginny asked, astonished.  
  
"Of course, Virginia. He's starting to wish that he had never gotten into  
that fight with your parents," Peggy said, looking Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"Then why doesn't he come back? Mum and Dad have long forgiven him," Ginny  
said.  
  
"You know men, it's a sign of weakness," Peggy said rolling her maple leaf  
brown eyes. Ginny laughed, remembering Fred's swollen arm the day they put  
up the Quidditch field. It was still swollen, but was getting better.  
Fred claimed that it was because the excitement was calming down. Katie  
told the girls it was because she mixed a healing potion in with his  
butterbeer.  
  
"So, do you have any children, Peggy?" Ginny asked running off to the  
kitchen to get some tea.  
  
"Oh, yes. I have two girls and two boys. Ryan is five, Kristina is four,  
Patrick is three, and little Sydney is just turning one," Peggy said,  
pulling out four pictures.  
  
"They're adorable!" Ginny said, looking at the pictures of her nieces and  
nephews. "You should bring them over sometime after the baby is born, so  
they can see their cousin."  
  
"Oh, they'd love that," Peggy said, sipping her cup of tea. At that  
instant, Katie, Alicia, and Hermione walked in the door.  
  
"Hey, Gin, I'm out of gnome herb and I wanted to know if I could borrow  
some," Alicia said, an apron tied around her gigantic middle.  
  
"Who are you?" Katie asked. Hermione was the only one who knew who Peggy  
was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"I wanted to check up on Ginny. I'm Peggy Weasley, Percy's wife."  
  
The room was silent. The other three girls looked at each other, and then  
threw questioning looks at Ginny. Ginny nodded her head confirming that it  
was true.  
  
"I'm Katie, Fred's wife," Katie said suddenly.  
  
"And I'm Alicia, George's wife," Alicia said instantly after.  
  
"You poor souls," Peggy said, laughing along with the other girls. "I  
didn't know you all were expecting."  
  
The girls chatted through the day. It was a silent agreement that none of  
the boys would find out about this meeting.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N there we go! Please review. 


	7. Month 5 and the new child

A/N wow, thanks for all the reviews. If you have a chance, could you  
please read and review my first Harry Potter fic? It's called The Weasley  
Twins and the Case of the Malfoys. Thanks, and here's chapter 7.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7: Month five and the new child.  
  
It was a Saturday, a rather pleasant one at that. All of the Weasleys were  
sitting in the Potter's living room. This included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
Bill, Charlie, and their families had returned home.  
  
Ron sat on the edge of his chair, watching Hermione's every move. This was  
Hermione's due date, March 21, to be exact. Ron was watching her like a  
hawk. He watched every bite of pumpkin pastry that went into her mouth.  
He watched every blink of her eye. Hermione found this rather annoying.  
  
"Ron, please, I'm not going to explode," Hermione said as she took another  
bite of pumpkin pastry.  
  
"But if this child is anything like you, then it will be born on time," Ron  
concluded.  
  
"Oh, ow, Ron, I think it's time," Hermione squealed.  
  
"Really?" Ron said, starting to panic.  
  
"No," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't do that, you witch!" Ron said, his ears turning red.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, laughing at her husband.  
  
"I think it is time that we all go home," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure we can stay with you tonight?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Of course, Mum. Right, Harry?" Ginny said, asking her husband.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, helping his very pregnant friend up.  
  
So that was it. Everyone went back to their houses and went to sleep.  
Well, maybe.  
  
From two houses away, Fred could hear Ron. From one house away, Harry  
could hear Ron's screams of, "BLOODY HELL!!!" Everyone knew what that  
meant.  
  
"Get dressed, you prat!" Alicia yelled at George who decided to ignore  
Ron's screams.  
  
"Five more minutes, Leesh, please?" George begged.  
  
"Fine," Alicia said. She waited until George fell back asleep, which was  
about ten seconds later, and she yelled, "Get up, prat!"  
  
"That was the shortest five minutes in the world," George grumbled and he  
ran to get dressed.  
  
Meanwhile..............  
  
"Katie, dear, it's icle Ronniekins baby, we don't have to worry about him,"  
Fred said.  
  
"Fredrick, if you don't get up now, I'm naming the children Snape and  
Umbridge," Katie yelled as she threw a robe over her head.  
  
"Well hell, Katie," Fred grumbled as he climbed out of bed.  
  
Meanwhile..............  
  
"Dad, get up!" Ginny yelled at her father, who was the only Weasley still  
asleep. Ginny was yelling, Mrs. Weasley was pulling, and Harry was casting  
random spells at walls for no reason.  
  
"Please, Molly dear, a little longer," Mr. Weasley said. He was sleeping  
in the guest bed, curled up with Ginny and Harry's toaster.  
  
"Harry, dear, if you would do the honors," Mrs. Weasley said, giving up.  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Weasley. Wingardium Leviosa," Harry bellowed. Mr. Weasley  
flew into the air. Harry levitated him down the stairs and into the  
fireplace.  
  
"I'm up!" he yelled. With a blink of an eye, they were on their way to the  
hospital.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
What a sight. Five red headed people, one blonde, one brown, and one  
black.  
  
Mr. Weasley, still in his blue and white pajamas, was pacing back and  
forth.  
  
"Arthur, calm down," a very nervous Molly Weasley said, speaking more to  
herself than to her husband.  
  
Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. How glad she was that she  
wasn't a muggle. In the muggle world, you wouldn't know if you were  
pregnant the next day. You would be sick for a long time. Ginny, being a  
witch, had known the day after, and had felt fine for five months.  
  
Ginny listened to Harry's continuous breathing. She could feel that he was  
nervous. He should be. Hermione is one of his best friends. Ginny kissed  
his shoulder trying to clam him down. Harry looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"You okay?" Ginny asked him softly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, giving her his famous lopsided grin. Ginny smiled and  
traced his scar with her finger.  
  
Ron walked into the room, very pale.  
  
"Well, it's a boy. Robert Arthur Weasley," Ron said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That was the most disgusting thing I have every saw!" Ron said.  
  
"Every worse than our second year when you were throwing up slugs?" Harry  
asked, grinning.  
  
Ron thought a moment. "Okay, that was the second most disgusting thing I  
have ever seen. But beautiful also," Ron said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A few days later, the Weasleys were sitting in Hermione and Ron's living  
room. Robbie had Weasley red hair, but it was out of control like  
Hermione's.  
  
Ginny watched her friend stare down adoringly at her baby. In just a few  
months, Ginny could give her baby that same look. Maybe.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N one down! YEAH! Ron got his boy. Okay, I guess that means next  
chapter is Katie's babies. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Month 6 ad the terrible twins

A/N thanks for you reviews, and please review my other HP fic. Thanks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8 Month 6 and those terrible twins.  
  
Ginny stared down into those deep brown eyes. Robbie stared up at his aunt  
Ginny. Robbie was only a month old, but he was beginning to look more and  
more like a Weasley everyday.  
  
"Ron has got to get a bloody job. A permanent, high paying job," Hermione  
moaned as she watched her best friend and her son.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alicia asked. It was two weeks until her due date and a  
week after Katie's.  
  
"We don't have enough money! We need to be able to afford ourselves and  
Robbie," Hermione said. Her little figure was back, and you couldn't tell  
that she eat so many pumpkin pastries.  
  
"He could always work at the store," Alicia suggested.  
  
"I know, but I don't think he'd want to spend any quality time with the  
twins," Hermione said, laughing. The loud noise startled Robbie and he  
began to cry. Hermione picked him up and began to rock him to sleep.  
  
"He should get his own shop in Diagon Alley. I know how much he loves  
owls, he could start a new owlery, because the old one is closing," Alicia  
suggested.  
  
"Katie, are you okay?" Ginny asked suddenly. Katie, who was usually a  
chatterbox, was dead silent.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I've just been sore all day. Nothing big," Katie said,  
smiling.  
  
Hermione looked at Alicia. Alicia looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at  
Hermione. The nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Katie," Alicia said calmly. "Why don't we go to St. Mungos and get you  
checked out. You know, to make sure nothing is wrong with the babies."  
  
"Why?" Katie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Katie, these are signs of labor," Ginny said slowly.  
  
"But.....Fred!" Katie moaned.  
  
"Don't worry. Ginny and I will take you to the hospital. Hermione, you  
are the only one not pregnant, therefore the only one who can apperate.  
You go get at least Fred, George will probably come with," Alicia said,  
calmly standing and helping her sister-in-law up.  
  
"But what about Robbie?" Hermione asked, knowing that Robbie was too  
little to apperate with her.  
  
"I'll take him, Mione," Ginny said, taking her sleeping nephew in her arms.  
  
Ginny ran to the fireplace. "ST. MUNGOS!" she screamed.  
  
Her head seemed the shake violently, but it really didn't hurt. Suddenly  
the spinning stopped and they were at St. Mungos.  
  
"Ah!" Alicia said quietly.  
  
"Oh no, not you too!" Ginny wailed.  
  
"They have to do everything together," Alicia said, tears streaming down  
her face. It took Ginny a lot of strength not to laugh. As if on cue,  
Fred and George apperated into the room.  
  
"Katie!" Fred said, running to his wife. He got a light smack in the face.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?" George asked after getting his own  
hand mark on his face.  
  
"You have to do everything together," Katie was through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well hell, Katie!" Fred said, tenderly touching his face.  
  
"Okay, on our way here (Katie snorts) we decided on four names for each  
gender," Fred said as two nurses started at them.  
  
"If they are boys, Fred Junior and George Junior, Georgeus and Fredrickus,"  
George said proudly.  
  
"And girls, Frederica, Georgeica, Fredalina, and Georgeina," Fred added.  
The last thing Ginny saw of her sisters-in-law were their faces with  
murderous looks on them.  
Harry suddenly apperated next to her.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked, kissing his wife in greeting.  
  
"Both Alicia and Katie are fine," Ginny said, kissing his scar.  
  
"Both of them?" Harry asked, stunned.  
  
"Yep," Ginny said, sitting in a chair and propping her head on Harry's  
shoulder. She loved him. She really, truly, deeply loved him. He was the  
father of her baby and the love of her life.  
  
Within minutes, Hermione, Ron, and the Weasley grandparents were squeezed  
into the tiny waiting room. From down the hall, they could hear, "FRED,  
YOU HAVE TO BE 100% IDENTICAL, DON'T YOU?!?" The family laughed throatily.  
  
Ginny inhaled Harry's familiar scent. She was so tired. Ginny thought of  
a baby healthy and in her arms before she drifted of to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Ginny," Harry said gently.  
  
"Are they done?" Ginny asked, suddenly wide awake.  
"No, but your Mum is going to go the Burrow to make something to eat, and I  
wanted to talk to you," Harry said.  
  
"What about?" Ginny asked, staring up in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I heard from Oliver. You know, he's on the England Enchantments.  
Well, I went to the try-out, and I...well..made it."  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?! That's wonderful news!" Ginny said, kissing her  
husband.  
  
"I thought that you would be mad that I wouldn't be around to help with the  
kids," Harry said, looking rather relieved.  
  
"But you will be around! The children and I can go to all the games!  
We'll be by your side!" Ginny said. Harry gave her his lopsided grin and  
kissed her. Fred walked into the room, a baby in each arm.  
  
"How's Katie?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"She's fine, and so are Fred and George," Fred said.  
  
"Great! What did you name the babies?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fred and George," Fred said.  
  
"No way, Katie would never let you name them that!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, I kind of took advantage of the situation. You see, Katie was  
filled up with pain killer spells, so when the doctor asked her what the  
twins' names are, she said Fred and George, you know, as in us. Well, I've  
been rooting for Fred and George the whole time, so I didn't correct her,"  
Fred said, laughing. Little Fred began to cry.  
  
Ginny watched her older brother calm his son. Fred and George had  
practically raised Ginny, so she loved them the best. Secretly of course.  
  
"Fred, how are we going to establish the difference between you and your  
brother and your sons?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nicknames, of course! Not quiet sure what they are at the moment..." Fred  
said, laughing. All of a sudden, George walked into the room, one baby in  
each arm. He looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Boys," he commented.  
  
"Girls," Fred said.  
  
"How's Katie?"  
"Fine, how's Leesh?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"George?" Ginny asked gently.  
  
"Oh, yes, hi everyone," George said. Ginny could tell he wanted nothing  
more than to hug his twin brother.  
  
"What are their names?" Ginny asked, almost scared of the answer.  
  
"Anna and Rica," George said. Ginny paused.  
  
"What are their full names?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Georgianna and Fredrica," George said. Ginny couldn't believe that Alicia  
ha actually names the twins after the twins.  
  
"Meet Fred and George," Fred said to his brother.  
"Really?! Which one's George?" George asked.  
  
"Not quiet sure at the moment, let me look at their tag, ah, this one,"  
Fred said, motioning to the one on his right.  
  
Ginny smiled, looking at her brothers. She walked over to them and gave  
them each a hug. A lot like the hug a daughter gives her father.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, the nicknames for the girls are going to be Freddy, because  
Fredrica will be a tomboy, and I think Gerogianna will be...oh I don't  
know, I'll let you decide. It's between Anna, Gianna, and Gia. The boys I  
have no idea, I'm really going to need help with nicknames for them.  
Thanks everyone. Next chapter up soon. 


	9. Month 7 and Betsy's Baby

A/N thanks for all of your reviews. Here's the next chapter. And please  
read my first Harry Potter fic The Weasley Twins and the Case of the  
Malfoys. Thanks. Also, I have decided the nicknames.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9: Month 7 and Betsy's baby.  
  
Ginny hated Fred and George. She despised them. Whenever they went  
somewhere, with the wives, on the same night, they dumped Ginny with the  
twins. Remember, not one pair of twins, but two. Tonight was one of those  
nights.  
  
Not only was she stuck with Gia, Fredra, Geo, and Freddy (who only after a  
month were showing signs of being exactly like their fathers) but she was  
on call for Betsy and Bill. Ginny sighed. i Maybe have Bailey will help  
/i, Ginny thought. The three year old really did follow directions quiet  
well.  
  
Fredra started to cry. This upset her sister, who decided to be identical  
and cry also. This startled Freddy, who started to scream. Freddy brought  
his hand back ad accidentally hit his brother in the eye. So naturally,  
Geo started to scream.  
  
Ginny sighed, picking up the girls. The boys, seeing that the girls were  
getting more attention, started to scream louder. Ginny sighed again. She  
put the girls down.  
  
Ginny put her head into the fireplace. She needed Hermione.  
  
"Mione?" Ginny called.  
"Oh, hi Ginny," Hermione said, carrying two month old Robbie.  
  
"I need your help. I have both of the twins, and I really need help,"  
Ginny sighed, hearing four screams, two identical, sounding like a siren,  
and the other two identical, sounding like dying hippogriffs.  
  
"I can hear!" Hermione said, laughing. I'll be over in a second." Ginny  
saw Hermione bustle out of the room.  
  
Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace. She ran to pick up Geo, who  
was screaming so hard that that his face was Gryffindor red.  
  
"Fred, George, you better not come home, because if you do, I'm going to  
kill you," Ginny murmured.  
  
All of a sudden there was a pop by the fireplace. Ginny turned to see her  
three-year-old niece standing alone, in the fireplace, with a suitcase.  
  
"Bailey, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked the worry in her voice  
showing.  
  
"Daddy helped me fly over here, Aunt Ginny," Bailey said, setting down her  
suitcase. Ginny smiled at the way she said fly instead of floo.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked, rocking Geo and Fredra in her arms.  
  
"Well, Daddy's okay. And so am I. But Mummy is throwing a temper tantrum.  
So Daddy sent me over to visit with you! He said I get to spend the  
night!" Bailey said, her golden-red curls bouncing. Her cheeks were  
flushed with excitement.  
  
"Well, I see! I guess you'll have a new brother or sister in a few hours!"  
Ginny said. Geo had fallen asleep and now Ginny held Fredra and Freddy.  
This left Gia to scream.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said, running into the house with Robbie in arms.  
"Oh, Hermione, thank goodness," Ginny said, sighing. She handed Hermione  
Freddy and finally picked up Gia.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Mione!" Bailey said, looking at all the commotion.  
  
Hermione looked at Bailey. After finally realizing why her niece was  
there, she replied.  
  
"Hello, Bailey! Would you like to hold your cousin Robbie?" Hermione  
asked.  
  
"Yeah!" the little girl said.  
  
Hermione handed Robbie (who was watching everything) to Bailey. Ginny  
watched Bailey look into her cousin's deep blue eyes. Ginny would never  
forget the look on her face.  
  
"You're gonna kill them, aren't you?" Hermione asked, giving Ginny a sly  
look.  
  
"Kill who?" Bailey asked with curiosity.  
  
"Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Ginny replied.  
  
"NO!" Bailey wailed. "Uncle Fred and Uncle George let me read that pretty  
pink book in your room once?!" Bailey suddenly grew pale. "Well, they  
read it to me, I can't read. I thought it was like that muggle story  
Cinderella. I liked hearing about Uncle Harry."  
  
Hermione stifled a laughed while Ginny's eyes grew small.  
  
All of a sudden, Bill apperated into the room. Ginny looked at the  
muggle clock on her wall. She realized that Bailey had been there for  
about two hours.  
  
"Already?" Ginny cried.  
  
"Yes, it was really fast. It's a Brendan," Bill said, his eyes looking  
tired.  
  
"What does he look like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A Weasley," Bill said, smiling.  
  
"Is that good, Daddy?" Bailey asked, giving Hermione Robbie back.  
  
"Is that good?" Bill repeated. He swept his daughter up in his arms.  
"That's wonderful! Would you not mind staying at Aunt Ginny's tonight?"  
  
"No," Bailey said. Bill looked at Ginny.  
  
"I don't mind," Ginny said, finally setting Freddy and Freda back in their  
cribs.  
  
"You're a life saver, Gin," Bill said, disappearing.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, praying that someday Harry would have that tired  
look in his eyes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N thanks for everything. Sorry for the delay. 


	10. Month 8 and Christi's Baby

A/N thanks for your reviews. I wasn't quiet sure how to do Betsy and  
Christi's babies. Here's the families.  
  
Bill Charlie Percy Fred George Ron  
Ginny  
Betsy Christi Peggy Katie Alicia Hermione  
Harry  
Bailey Carlos Ryan Freddy Fredra Robbie ?  
Brendan Calder Kristina Geo Gia  
? Patrick  
Sydney  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 10: Month 8 and Christi's Baby.  
  
Ginny Potter looked around the nursery. It was no where near done, and the  
baby was due in a month, May 7, to be exact. The nursery had to be  
painted, furnished, baby-proofed, and livable with in a month.  
  
Harry was at Diagon Alley, getting paint. Ginny decided that he was  
panicking, and in the mean time he forgot he was a wizard. So Ginny had  
sent Hedwig after him, with a not telling him to get furniture instead.  
  
So Ginny waddled around the room, casting spells on the walls, trying to  
decide what color she liked better. She couldn't make it pink or blue, not  
knowing the baby's gender. Harry was going for a Gryffindor red, and Ron a  
Chudley's Cannon orange. Ginny was just deciding over three colors when  
there was a knock at her door.  
  
Ginny opened it to see Harry, standing empty handed.  
  
"Um, darling, where is all the stuff?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a weird  
look.  
  
"Right here," Harry said, patting his pocket. "I shrunk them so I could  
get back easier. You must have forgotten that I am a wizard."  
  
"Why did you knock?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I never get to knock at our door. What's for dinner?" Harry asked,  
heading up to the nursery.  
  
"George, Alicia, and the girls are coming over. George is going to pick up  
something from a muggle store on his way home from work," Ginny explained,  
following her husband.  
  
"Where are Ron and Fred?" Harry asked as he tramped up the stairs.  
  
"Fred, Angelina, and the boys are going to Oliver's for.I don't remember  
what Fred called it. Ron and Hermione are going to Parvati's," Ginny said.  
  
"Parvati's?" Harry asked.  
  
"She wanted to see the baby," Ginny said, shrugging. Parvati had recently  
married Seamus.  
  
"I see," Harry said, opening the nursery door for his wife.  
  
"What color do you like best?" Ginny asked, motioning to three walls, each  
a different color. One was white, one was cream, and one was a soft  
yellow.  
  
"Hmmm..I like the white one. It can paint it a different color when it has  
an opinion," Harry said, giving his wife a kiss and heading downstairs,  
preparing for George.  
  
Ginny smiled with satisfaction and made the rest of the walls white. Harry  
had left the mini items on a stool. Ginny picked up the carpet one, set it  
in the middle of the room, and cast the big spell. She did this with the  
crib, dresser, rocking chair, and toy chest.  
  
"Oh, Virginia!" George called in a feminine voice. Ginny smiled and  
tottered downstairs to meet them.  
  
Ginny ran (or attempted to) down the stairs. She stopped dead when she was  
Carlos and Calder with them.  
  
"Christi's in labor, so we got the boys," Alicia explained. George was  
holding the girls.  
  
"Really? Are you guys excited?" Ginny asked the boys.  
  
"Yes," said Carlos at the same time Calder said, "No."  
  
"Why not, Calder?" Ginny asked.  
"Because I want to be the baby, Aunt Ginny," Calder said.  
  
"I think you'll change your mind," Ginny said, handing her nephews a muggle  
hard candy. They looked at it and then each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"George gave them a Harry Face (read Weasley Twins and the case of the  
Malfoy to find out what it is), and it scared everything out of them,"  
Alicia said, eyeing George,  
who had his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, boys, this is a candy. It tastes like apples," Ginny  
said, popping one into her own mouth. The boy followed her lead and  
grinned at the flavor.  
  
They had just sat down to eat when an owl flew into Ginny's window.  
  
"A miniature Pig," She mumbled giving the owl a grape in exchange for the  
letter. Ginny read the letter and then re-read it aloud.  
  
Dear Boys,  
I just wanted you to know that Mummy had a girl. We named her Cassie.  
Love  
Daddy.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N I think you know who's next. Anyway, I hope you liked this. 


	11. Month 9 and Labor Pains

A/N thanks for all your reviews. Thank you Lourdes for the info. I'm  
sorry for making those mistakes. Okay, here's chapter 11.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 11: Month 9 and labor pains.  
  
Ginny was fast asleep on the couch. Harry was sitting in the arm chair  
next to it, watching her every move. It was 6 days after Ginny's due date,  
and she wasn't showing any sign of labor. All she did was sleep. And  
sleep. And sleep. And sleep....  
  
Harry woke up to a light tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to  
see Ginny standing next to him, suitcase in hand.  
  
"Shit," Harry mumbled, practically throwing Ginny into the fire place.  
  
"Harry, do you have my extra shoes?" Ginny asked calmly.  
  
"Extra shoes, right," Harry said, running half way up the stairs, falling  
to the bottom, and then the rest of the way up. He slid down the stairs,  
shoes in hand about two seconds later.  
  
"Harry, do you have the money" Ginny asked again.  
  
"Money, right," Harry said, running falling, and sliding down the stairs.  
  
"Harry, you have to tell Mione," Ginny said, getting impatient.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry called while scribbling down something. His beautiful owl  
swooped down and landed o Harry's shoulder, nibbling it with affection.  
  
"Please take this to Mione," Harry said, sending his bird off.  
  
"St. Mungos!" Harry shouted.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny, and within minutes, she was in a white room.  
  
"I'm Dr. Malfoy," said a familiar Blondie.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Oh on, hell no," Ginny said, trying to get out of the bed.  
  
"Ginny relax," Malfoy said, showing Ginny his arm where his Dark Mark would  
have been.  
  
"I decided to help people instead of kill them," Draco said.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, laying down but not relaxing.  
  
"This could be a while," Draco said, washing his hands.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Ginny asked as she squeezed her eyes  
shut in pain.  
  
"I'm saying that it will be n hour at the least," Draco said, looking at  
Ginny. Ginny just looked up at him with the-famous-Weasley-women stare.  
  
"So, Potter, you did this?" Draco asked, motioning to Ginny's stomach.  
  
"Malfoy, I have to talk to you for a second," Harry said, grabbing Draco's  
arm.  
  
"Man, Potter, you're still holding a grudge?" Malfoy asked when they were  
out of the room.  
  
"No, well, yes, I don't know. Anyway, I wanted to know if the birth spell  
will affect this baby in anyway," Harry said, looking straight into  
Malfoy's used to be cold eyes.  
  
"No, none at all. The spell ends after a month, and all it does it give  
the mother's body some support, it never even touches the child. Why?"  
Draco asked.  
  
"Hermione kind of helped Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, I see you're having this baby with the help of Granger," Draco said,  
smiling.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Sorry, I was just kidding. Anyway, that spell wont affect this in  
anyway," Draco said, walking back into the room.  
  
"SHIT!" Harry heard him say.  
  
"What?" Harry said, running into the room.  
  
"It's not time for her to have it yet, but, I think it's coming now.  
Nurse!" Draco said, finally getting into doctor mode.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.  
  
"We're having a baby, Gin," Harry said softly.  
  
"Harry, this is no time for chit-chat," Ginny said, struggling with all the  
pain.  
  
"Okay, Gin push," Malfoy said.  
  
Harry watched Ginny close her eyes and push with all her might. She was  
also squeezing Harry's hand in the process. Harry decided this hurt more  
than the bludger hit his arm.  
  
"One more, Gin, push. Here it is......oxygen, nurse, we need  
oxygen....we're losing the baby."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N cliffhanger!!! I haven't decided if the baby is going to live or not.  
Please review. 


	12. Waiting

A/N thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 12: Waiting  
  
"Harry, is it a boy or girl?" Ginny asked, oblivious to the shouts for  
oxygen.  
  
Harry gulped. "It's a boy, Gin."  
  
"Can I see him?" Ginny asked a look of peace on her face.  
  
"Um, Ginny, dear, he's not doing to well," Harry tried to say without the  
worry in his voice. Ginny sat up o her elbows with the rest of the  
strength she had.  
  
"What do you mean; he's not doing to well?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Well, Ginny, you see, he's getting oxygen right now, to try to get him to  
breath," Harry said. Ginny couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"We're wizards, Harry, isn't there some kind of spell?" Ginny said,  
breaking down.  
  
"Malfoy has tried. He's being forced to do it the muggle way," Harry said.  
  
"Their not going to give up, are they Harry?" Ginny asked, her eyes  
brimming with tears.  
  
"I don't think so, I think Draco will do whatever it takes. Right now you  
should sleep," Harry said. "I'll go tell the family."  
  
"Okay, Harry. I love you," Ginny said, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I love you too," Harry said, kissing his wife.  
  
Harry left the room and went to the waiting room. He looked at his family.  
They had no idea what was going on right now.  
  
"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, finally noticing Harry standing there.  
  
"Well, there's good news, and bad news. It's a boy," Harry said. He  
watched the smiles on his family's faces.  
  
"But we don't know if he's going to live," Harry said quietly.  
  
Any trace of smile was gone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"I.....I can't talk about it" Harry said, finally breaking down.  
  
Harry ran out of the room, not knowing if he could stand this. So many  
people that he loved had died. His mother, his father, his Sirius.  
  
Harry walked back into Ginny's room. In the corner was his son. Three  
doctors and five nurses were giving him oxygen, casting spells, and  
counting heartbeats.  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who faced the Dark Lord to many  
times to count, cried.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N thanks, everyone. I'll have the next chapter up soon. 


	13. The Finger of Death

A/N thanks for all your reviews, and please review my other Harry Potter  
story, the Weasley Twins and the case of the Malfoys. Thanks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 13: The Finger of Death.  
  
Harry quickly regained control. He turned toward Ginny, who looked  
helpless and lifeless. Harry couldn't stand this anymore. He needs his  
wife, and his son. Harry grew tired. You know, the kind of tired you get  
when you're really upset. He crawled onto a cot set aside for him and fell  
asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry awoke at 9 the next morning. Next to him was Ginny, her eyes puffy  
and red, but asleep.  
  
Harry sat up and saw Malfoy in the corner, his head in his hands. Harry  
didn't think this was a very good sign.  
  
"Draco," he said, standing up and walking toward his old enemy. Draco  
looked up but then put his head in his hands.  
  
"Where's....where's the baby?" Harry asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"In the critical conditions room. Our doctors and nurses have been up all  
night with him," was Draco's answer. Harry stood silently.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Potter, but I don't know if he's going to make it. I'm  
surprised he's made it this far. You have one little fighter," Draco said,  
ending the awkward silence.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, sitting against a pole in the room.  
  
"Doctor," said a nurse urgently, walking into the room. "We need you with  
the Potter baby." Draco sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Potter...Harry," Malfoy said, leaving the room quickly.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked from her bed.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, running to her. Ginny had always been the one person  
he could escape to. He climbed into her bed and rested his head in her  
neck arch.  
  
"How is he?" Ginny asked, tracing Harry's scar with her finger. This had  
always been relaxing to her.  
  
"Not very good, Gin," Harry said.  
  
The two lay there for quiet a while. Reality had hit them both. Their son  
would die, and they would have to start all over again. Their big house  
would be empty for yet another year. Everything wouldn't be the same.  
  
Harry heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer to the door. Harry clutched  
Ginny's hand. This is it, the baby was dead.  
  
Malfoy walked in the room and slowly kneeled by Ginny's bed. Harry felt  
her heart skip a beat or two.  
  
"Your baby..." Malfoy started.  
  
"Your baby..."  
  
"Your baby...."  
  
"Your baby....will be okay."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, barely believing what he had just heard. Did Malfoy  
say that the baby would live?  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, stunned.  
  
"The nurses are fixing him up now. He should be ready in about five  
minutes. Then I'll bring him in," Malfoy said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It's a boy." With that, he left  
the room.  
  
"Ginny, did you hear that?" Harry asked his wife, who stiffened in his  
arms.  
  
"Harry, he's okay! Our baby is alive!" Ginny said, throwing her head into  
Harry's chest and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her until the baby came in.  
  
"Here, Ginny," Malfoy said, placing a small blue bundle in Ginny's arms.  
  
"Thank you, Draco, really, thank you," Harry said, meeting Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"It's my job," he said, winking. With that, he left the room, again.  
  
The baby looked just like Harry, uncontrollable raven hair and emerald  
green eyes. Harry touched the right side of his son's forehead, expecting  
to feel a scar. Surprisingly, he did.  
  
"Ginny, look!" Harry said, motioning to a thin white line on the right side  
of the baby's forehead.  
  
"He was born with the split," said a nurse coming into the room. "We had  
to fix it. I think he'll have it his whole life, just like his father."  
She changed Ginny's water and left the room.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said hesitantly, "I was wondering if we could not name this  
baby James. If we have another boy, then I'd love to name him that. This  
baby is a fighter and all..."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked, now tracing her son's scar.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said quietly.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. Never once, for the years they had been dating, or  
even the year they were married, had he mentioned Sirius's name.  
  
"I think that is the perfect name for our little fighter" Ginny said.  
Sirius let out his first wail and went to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N there, the baby lived everything's okay. I hope you liked it. There  
will be a few more chapters. 


	14. Sirius

A/N sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure what to write next. Also, please  
tell me how much of a time frame you want in between this story and the  
next. Thanks  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 14: Sirius Potter.  
  
Ginny sat in her usual Gryffindor red armchair. But this time she held her  
month old son, Sirius. Ginny stared down in those piercing green eyes.  
She loved those eyes.  
  
Ginny traced Sirius's scar, which was becoming lighter. Draco had told  
them you would be able to see at least a little of it his whole life.  
  
Ginny looked at the couch where Harry was sleeping. Between the baby and  
Quidditch practice, Harry had barely gotten any sleep. Ginny decided to go  
to Alicia's.  
  
As Ginny walked down the sidewalk, pushing Sirius in a stroller, Ginny  
thought about the Weasley Quidditch Team. Sirius would be the Seeker, just  
like his father. Robbie would be the Keeper, just like his father. Ginny  
guessed that Freddy and Geo would be Beaters. Their build was exactly like  
Fred and George. Then that left Fredra and Gia as Chasers, just like their  
mother. That only left one more Chaser position.  
  
Ginny knocked on the door to George's house. Alicia opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Ginny! Katie is here with her kids too," Alicia said, beckoning Ginny  
into her house.  
  
"Thanks, Alicia. Harry was asleep and I thought I was going to scream with  
boredom," Ginny said.  
  
Fred, Fredra, Geo, and Gia were lying on a muggle toy. It was a soft mat  
with a bar above it with little Bludgers, Quaffles, and Snitches for the  
kids to grab. Ginny placed Sirius down with them. She knew he would be  
able to do much. Sirius was only one month old, and the boys were five,  
and the girls were four.  
  
"Hi, Gin," Katie said, sipping her cup of tea.  
  
"Hello, Katie. I see that they already are practicing as beaters," Ginny  
said laughing as Freddy hit Geo hard in the nose.  
  
"Unfortunately, their more and more like their father everyday," Katie  
said, picking up a screaming Geo.  
  
"How's Sirius doing?" Alicia asked, concerned about her nephew.  
  
"He's fine; he's just like another baby. He acts more and more like Sirius  
Black everyday, which I'm not sure is a good thing," Ginny said, looking  
over at her son, who was absentmindedly playing with Gia's short Weasley  
red hair.  
  
"That's wonderful. You know, when the kids get a little older, we should  
all go on a vacation," Alicia said, handing Ginny a cup of tea.  
  
"That would be fun," Ginny said.  
  
"A huge family vacation," Katie commented.  
  
"Where would we go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How about we just go to Hogsmeade? We know our way around it, and it  
would be simple to take the kids. Plus, it's not that far away," Alicia  
suggested.  
  
"That sounds brilliant. We should wait until at least Sirius is one,  
though," Katie said.  
  
"Yeah, they might be old enough to kind of enjoy it," Alicia agreed.  
  
Ginny looked over at her son and stared into his closing green eyes. This  
was how everything was supposed to be.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N that's the end of this one. I got more reviews than I ever imagined.  
Anyway, thanks for reading, and obviously, the sequel is going to be the  
vacation. It will start the day of Sirius Potter's birthday (which, if you  
hadn't noticed, is Friday May 13th.) Also I am going to make sequels of  
when the kids go to Hogwarts, but I'm not sure if I should keep them all in  
Gryffindor. I'd love your input. Anyway, thanks for reading, and the  
sequel will be up anywhere from a couple hours to a couple days. Also, the  
girls will get pregnant again, but there will never be a huge fic on it,  
except for maybe Ginny, who is our main character for a while. Thanks for  
everything. 


End file.
